Variable capacitance sensors are typically constructed using dielectric materials by parallel plate-type electrodes. Typically, one electrode is conductive and at the same time sufficiently porous so the organic vapors can reach the microporous dielectric material. However, in order to achieve an adequate detection signal it is typically necessary to use sensors with a relatively large areal footprint that must be accommodated; for example, on a printed circuit board.